


Happiness

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: This Christmas was uncomfortable for Belle.





	Happiness

Belle loved Christmas, after Halloween it was her favourite holiday. This year she’d not enjoyed it as much as usual, and that had a lot to do with the fact that she was the size of a whale, her ankles were swollen, and her back hurt. She was excited to be a mother, but she couldn’t wait for the pregnancy to be over.

She wasn’t the only one on edge. Gold had been fretting since Christmas Eve, which had been her due date. He was doing his best not to fuss her too much, but he jumped every time she shifted or groaned a little. Christmas Eve came and went with no sign of labour, so did Christmas Day and Boxing Day. By the 27th Belle was feeling strangely relaxed.

“The baby will turn up when it’s ready, and not before darling.”

She’d been trying to calm Gold down, so with perfect comic timing the moment she finished speaking her waters broke. Gold had rushed into action, while Belle had stood there laughing that their baby clearly had inherited Gold flare for the dramatic.

Turns out baby was still going to take its sweet time in arriving. Belle’s labour lasted ten hours. She was exhausted and sweaty, and everything hurt, but when Dr Whale placed her little son in her arms all of that melted away. She looked up into Gold’s face and saw the pure happiness she was feeling on his face too.

“Our son, sweetheart. You are amazing, he’s perfect.”

She sighed and leaned into Gold’s shoulder; “Happiest Christmas ever.”


End file.
